Just In Case You Forgot
by pandasrus52
Summary: Annabelle has lived with Cullens for a while, but now her sad past is coming back to haunt her. Is there any way she can get over her previous life and love? What will happen when he comes back?


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Twilight' series, they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Twilight' series, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

This might follow the book for a bit but not long

* * *

Words could not describe with what grace the striking gentleman moved. He seemed to float down the stairs that led to his generously sized chateau in which he resided. She could never measure up to his level of aristocracy yet here he was solemnly coming to meet the two parties involved in this meeting.

His companion floated next to him, they seemed the same age. They sat across from her father and the companion; soon to be found that he is the brother, their parents perishing in a fire many years earlier, or so they said. They screamed temptation and the passing people couldn't help but stop, stare, and whisper.

She kept her head down as her father discussed the terms of her dowry that the family would receive. A quick glance up and their eyes met. She couldn't look away, his stunning topaz eyes made her hands tremble. Her father spoke loudly when they had made an agreement. The dowry would be several hundred francs and a few farm animals; the wedding would be the next day.

Time passed the handsome man and the beautiful woman married and lived together for a few months before people began to get curious. Why had there been no news of children. The family rarely left confides of the home, she did most of that and she spoke very little to others when she left. She knew what he was and had never feared him.

Nearly a year after their marriage the woman became deathly ill. Her husband became angry when the doctors could do nothing despite all the money he gave them, she only grew sicker. She had already known her fate when she met him, before the dowry decision. As her impending death approached they recalled how uncanny her parents' acceptance to this marriage was considering the time period.

After their reminiscing he came to the realization of her fate. If his kind could cry, this would be when he would. They set their affairs in order and followed through. The considerable amount of death in the small Parisian town left little suspicion when he left town with her pained body and small son.

Oh the pain she felt and the fire that raged through her veins, the only thing that comforted her was him, with his aggrieved face. A pang of pain shot through her body at his dismay.

The face would be imprinted in her mind forever.

* * *

I shook my head with vigor when my daydreaming ended.

"Glad to see you decided to join us Ms. Cullen," my snide Calculus teacher peered down at me over her small reading glasses.

I smiled graciously.

"I wasn't sleeping," I retorted, it's not like I need to.

"Oh of course Ms. Cullen, you were just deep in thought," she shot back.

"Something like that," I heard slight giggles.

"Well maybe you should think deeply in another detention," third one this month.

I nodded and took the slip she had already written up. Edward was not going to happy, maybe I'd get Alice to come 'pick-me up' this time. It's not like I could run home, these shoes where too new.

The bell pulled me back to the real world. I silently walked out of class. While doing so several kids walked by all pushing my things off of my desk, well trying to. Caught 'em all. I sneered at them and stepped on one of their foots', careful not to break it. He grimaced in pain.

"Annabelle" my head shot to the teacher, she beckoned me with her finger.

I lightly walked over. She looked disappointed.

"I don't understand. How can you never pay attention in this class but pass and even use techniques you haven't learned yet?" she took her glasses off.

I've taken this exact class basically a dozen times, at college level, and probably know even more than you.

"I'm not sure Mrs. Palmer, my siblings help as well as my parents," it's so easy to lie sometimes.

"I thought as much, well I don't want you to do that anymore you need to learn on your own not have other people tell you and answer these things for you, now go to class," as she said this the late bell rang.

"Could I have a pass," she shook her head.

I turned on my heels and hurried out of the class, pulling off a pass I'd stolen from her. I scribbled down her signature exactly as it was on the detention slip.

"Hey Jasper," I didn't look up at him.

"You can't keep getting detentions Annabelle," he was looking over my shoulder.

"I know," I sighed stopping short to quickly turn into my gym class.

A new smell came over me as I entered the locker room. A new girl has been added to our class, wonderful. When we left the locker room she was forced to stand in front of the class and introduce herself. Notably all the males were fascinated with her. Someone poked my side sharply.

"Who is that?" Ashley, my normal gym partner, asked.

I had made friends despite my family's idea of not doing so.

"Isabella Swan, I'm assuming," she mouthed the words 'oohh' and paid attention to the teacher again.

"Alright let's play volleyball," we broke into two teams, Isabella was on mine, switching with Ashley.

She stood next to me and I noticed her glancing in my direction. I turned and flashed her a big smile.

"Hey I'm Annabelle. You probably knew that though, Jessica and all," friendly time.

"Uhh yeah," she seemed startled like most people used to be in this school.

She had obviously noticed my siblings during lunch, no doubt ably Edward. As the game progressed she got worse and worse. Everyone avoided her except the ball which I would save for her and earn unnecessary 'thank yous'.

Eventually school ended and I returned to Ms. Palmer's room, Jasper would tell Edward for me. When I got to her room a sign on her door said that I was late to detention and would have to make it up later but to stay today anyway. I entered the room and handed her the slip. The next hour was torture, which is disappointing because I have lived so many lifetimes. But that room and the memories I had, it hurt me.

When the hour eventually ended I left the school, after getting another slip for tomorrow. Emmett was waiting outside the school with the Jeep. I hopped in and buckled up. We said nothing. Emmett knew me best, despite Alice and Edward's powers, he understood my every move. And he knew I was sad.

"You thought about him again didn't you?" I nodded in silence.

I wish I could cry it'd make things better. When we arrived home Edward's car was missing, I sighed Emmett understood me but I couldn't talk to him in private, I could vent with Edward. When I got to the door Alice greeted me with a big smile. I managed to pinch out a small, feeble one. She pulled me into a hug.

"Want to go shopping?" she hadn't let go yet and I nodded into her hair.

Rosalie appeared at that moment with three stylish, designer purses and her keys to her BMW.


End file.
